wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie
Julie is a vampire character who played an important role in Rome during her contributions to the first and second War of the Ancient Races. She made over 200 posts on each of the two sites she participated in and earned +3 karma on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. Julie was also an administrator for the two sites she was on, but has since fallen out of contact. Her character biography for the first War of the Ancient Races is: Name: Julia (Julie) Glenn Gender: Female Appearance: Light brown hair, grey eyes, slender and tall figure, dressed mostly in black clothes. Character: Julie is a rather silent person, never speaks about her feelings or what concerns her. Always she tries to solve her problems by speaking to people and not with fighting, but when she was turned to a vampire she changed her mind a bit. She saw that only talking would not be the best solution as vampire. History: Julie's parents lived separately, she grew up with her mother and only got to know her father and his family when she was 13 years old. When her mother married a man she couldn't cope with, Julie ran away from home and started a completely new life. She was turned by Darth Darius, and moved to England. There she met Rickter Rossenhiem and together with him and their daughter Celin she travelled to Italy and there they founded a clan in Rome. Julie's character biography for War of the Ancient Races: Volume II is: GENERAL Birth Name: Julia (Julie) Race: Vampire Age: 25 in human age Gender: female Occupation: Lady of the Vampires of Vellond in Rome Birthplace: Vienna Current ' Location: Rome '''Family ' Relations: mother father stepfather (dead) Celin (adopted daughter) Rickter Rossenhiem '''Weapon: A sword, bound to her belt, as well as several daggers, hidden in her clothings, she never is unprepared. Other Items Owned: None BACKGROUND Personality: Julie is a kind and gentle woman, at least to all the persons she trusts and loves, which are few in these days. Towards her new family, Rickter and Celin, she is the warmest person ever, you may not see instantly that a vampire hides behind her friendliness. But once her anger and hate have been fixed to a person, she has become a deathly adversary who tries everything to defeat those against her. Julie is a rather silent person, never speaks about her feelings or what concerns her. As human she always tried to solve her problems by speaking to people and not with fighting, but when she was turned to a vampire she changed her mind. She bottled up from the rest of the world and only let very few other people into her heart. She now learned that as vampire, fighting is the more profiterable solution to any problems, fighting and killing. Detailed ''' History: Julie was born in Austria, in Vienna to be precice. She was raised by her human parents until the age of 7, when they got divorced. They have been fighting alot before, and right in front of Julie, but still this was a great shock for her. Her parents both fought for her now, both wanted her to live with them, so she was torn between them, she wasn't able to decide. She solved this problem by begging her parents to let her live with both of them, one week with her father, another with her mother. But soon Julie realized that this compromise has been the wrong decision, it hurt her to see her parents ignoring each other each time they saw each other, or starting a fight again, even in publicity. When Julie was 11, her mother fell in love again, and she moved away from Vienna. So now, the fight began from anew, Julie couldn't be with both her parents anymore. In the end she was forced to live with her mother and her new lover, Wolfgang. Julie hated him with all her heart, though maybe he even was a nice person in reality, she couldn't see that with all her hatred. For her he was a demon who ruined her life, she blamed him for everything that went wrong in her parents' relationship. As often as she could she visited her father in Vienna now and tried to get away, she even ran away a couple of times in the next few years, but her mother contacted the police and brought her back within at the most one day. When Julie turned 17, she ran away once again, this time she had planned this precicely. She packed all her things, all her belongings that meant something to her, into a bag and took the train to Vienna, to live with her father. But when she got there to his house, she witnessed a scene she will never forget in her lifetime. She ran away from this place without him even noticing she had been there, she now was feeling completely alone and helpless, as if no one cared for her in the whole world. She returned to the railway station, where she sat alone. There Darth Darius appeared beside her, he lulled her into his talking about another way out of all problems of human life, and she believed him, she was naive. In the end, he had turned her into a vampire suddenly, there was nothing she could do against this. Julie accepted her new destiny, she got used to killing people to still her hunger for blood, this new life, if it was a life, made her forget her past, her family and all her problems, as if they never existed. Soon she left Austria for England to meet other vampires as well. In London she met Rickter Rossenhiem, and though he first tried to kill her by chaining her to the street, to wait for the sunlight, they soon became good friends when he returned and released her. Together they made their way to Italy, adopting a young girl named Celin as their daughter. In Rome, their new home, she helped Rickter to build up their own clan, and also visited Rickter's old home in Greece as well as Austria, but only for short time. Julie felt no desire to stay in Austria, she has left no one of importance to her there. Julie developed feelings far more than friendship for Rickter, they were building up inside herself slowly, but it took a long time for her to realize this. She never spoke to Rickter about her love, she was afraid he wouldn't return this feeling. It made her feel vulnerable, she thought it was a disadantage for them, she didn't want their clan to suffer because of her weakness, as vampire she should be able to shut out her feelings, but she wasn't able to do that now anymore. '''Fears: To be once more hurt by those people she loves the most Strengths: Not letting anyone know how she feels within Weaknesses: Losing those she dearly loves Likes: The darkness, to hide in it Dislikes: Anyone who is against her. APPEARANCE Appearance: Julie has dark brown, nearly black hair, pale skin and dark eyes, it turns out to be hard to guess their true color. She has a tall, slender figure, maybe a bit too thin as she developed some eating disorders with the time, during her parent's divorce, but overcome those again. Clothing: Most times, Julie wears normal clothing, as if she still was the human and has not been turned. But once the vampire in her takes over again, she is mummed in a black, long coat that hides her figure. Marks/Scars: None Role play ''' Sample: be added soon Character bio from Wotar Reborn is as follows: '''General Birth Name: Juliette Rosella Amarette Race: Vampire Age: 875 Gender: Female Occupation: Apprentice of the dark Lord and Courtesan. Birthplace: The darker parts of London Current Location: Romania to search Family Relations: William Jules Amarette(Father) Delia Marie Amarette(Mother)(Dead) Anton William Amarette(Elder Brother) Rosa Delia Amarette (Younger Sister) Weapon: N/A Other items owned: A necklace owned by her mother, A red diamond protected by silver Background Personality: Juliette was born the comedian, Never the less she never allows these comical acts take over the dark side of her life. Her curious nature led her to becoming a vampire with regards to her keeper, Victor van Alberict. Not really one for being shy, Juliette likes to keep to herself and her thoughts as she believes her thoughts make more sense than most people she’s met in her life. Her charm and grace are what leads Victims into dropping their guards which makes them feel more welcomed to her person. Juliette is forever on her guard. She trusts very little people, Believing her words are stronger than anyone else’s. Detailed History: Juliette was born an average young lady in the City of London, But with a passion for the Paranormal. No one believed the stories she read, The articles she dug up from the past about Vampires, Lycans and even Demons. Despite the fact they were from real newspapers, People now a days claimed everyone back then was crazy. For years she was left to study solo, No one around her ever dug deep enough unlike her. One year she tried convincing people that what she read about was real, But everyone pretty much gave her the same reply, Which led to Juliette turning against the human race, she felt she was the only human who had potential to prove what was real. To her, Humans were weak. They just laughed and mocked all possible beliefs of others. They were scared, Scared to accept the fact there was Vampires, Lycans and Demons roaming in certain areas of the world. On a harsh night in November, Juliette’s mother was seized by Lycans and brutally ripped to shreds, That’s when everything changed, Life at home was no longer the same. Juliette was made female of the house, Herself and Anton were left each day to take care of Rosa the youngest of the house, while William their father went out for reasons he never mentioned, the siblings just accepted that he went out at sunset and came back at Sunrise. Juliette knew her father and brother were close, but it wasn’t long before Anton started going out with father from Sunset till Sunrise, Juliette was often curious about this it was something familiar to what she had been recently reading, The strangest thing was it was an article about the knowledge of vampires, another section that had been long disowned by the city. She wanted answers. As the sun was coming up, Juliette awaited her father and brothers return, After hearing a full blown conversation about Anton’s first kill as a vampire, Juliette stepped out in horror, She was then approached by both her Brother and Father, Juliette’s father wanted to explain everything but Juliette ran away, Her father sent Anton after her and he caught her and brought her back home, After Explaining everything, Juliette’s father told her that he had been wanting to turn ever since Delia was murdered by Lycans, He knew Vampires had a deep hatred for Lycans, William told that Juliette that if he turned her, She could finally go out to the people of London and prove that Vampires were real. It wasn’t long after until the youngest of the house was turned as well. It had only hit William that the Amarette family could not stay in London. No way would they be excepted in this City, let alone allowed to live. They were to move far away. A few weeks before she was due to leave, Juliette met Victor van Alberict and took her first kill with him, A special bond grew between the pair, Victor too was a vampire, just passing by on one of his many travels, Victor gave his word that he would protect her so there was no need to be afraid in London, Juliette told Victor about her move to Romania to where there were a lot more vampires living and there was just enough humans living there to satisfy the vampires, Once in Romania the Amarette family settled in and Juliette was determined to find other vampires, wondering if she would be accepted by them, one question that went through her mind was “Would she ever see Victor again?” Fears: To be put in a cage and left helpless while others need her help Strengths: Wise Cunning Sly Mysterious Fast Weaknesses: Lack of blood High levels of sunlight Likes: Blood Vampires Males Fitted dresses Exploring Rain Being a follower Dislikes: Humans Lycans Bad grammar/Manners Appearance Facial Appearance: Her eyes are Aqua in colour, but will change to a deep red when the smell of blood is aroundHer hair is dark brown, done in loose waves, Her face shape is almost doll like. Her makeup usually kept nude, sometimes consists of the same colour of dress she is wearing that day. Her complexion is slightly pale due to the lack of sunlight Clothing: Usually seen in some sort of formal gown, colours vary from, Crimson, black, dark blue, Any dark colour really. Usually wears heeled shoes or combat boots under her dresses, combat boots for better movement, Sometimes wears a small hat pinned to her hair on the side of her head. She sometimes wears gloves with her outfits, both long and short. She also always wears her mothers red diamond necklace. Build: Her height is 5”7, Her weight is 8 stone, She is neither too fat nor too thin she is the perfect build. Marks/Scars: Juliette carries the mark of the Amarette family on the top half of her arm. Which is a black diamond with a cross in the middle of it, each little gap has each family members initials in it, W, D, A, J and R. Role-play sample. Juliette sat up sharply in her bed, Her eyes turning a violent red colour, Blood was near by, where it was, She had to go and find it. Stumbling out of her bed she rubbed her eyes, wary of almost falling into her bedpost, She took a seat on the edge of her bed, Pulling herself together, Standing formally she went to follow the scent of blood, Slipping discreetly out of her room, her dainty feet danced along the carpeted floors of the hallways until she reached the kitchen, Inside the cook was clearing cutlery and knives and it seemed he had cut himself on one of the huge meat cleavers, Juliette peered in through a crack in the door, her eyes blazing, A grin came to her mouth and she licked her fang hungrily, It had been a while since she had fed, In fact it had been what felt like an age she had fed on human blood, Just as she was about to lunge into the kitchen to jump on her prey, She was grabbed from behind and flung into the others chest, a firm hand keeping her there, of course Juliette protested this and tired to break free, An all too familiar voice whispered sternly “Juliette are you mad?!?! Don’t you remember an inch of what Father told us?!” Hearing these words she knew all too well this was her brother Anton, reminding her that it wasn’t correct to feed upon the humans that worked for the family as it would cause an uproar which would put the family into danger. Juliette went weak in her brothers arms and frowned, This frown soon turned into a grin as she snaked herself up her brothers body and licked his neck tenderly “I need blood brother, I’m restless…”Anton held her shoulders at arms length and stared at her “Juliette, I will get you a blood tablet, Come…” Pushing her forward towards her room Anton steered his sister back to her bed, putting a glass of water and two blood tablets next to it. “Now, take these and get some sleep, The sun should be rising soon..” After these words he left her. Taking the tablets, Juliette sighed and returned to her bed, The sun was indeed rising for the long day ahead. Posts involved in Chambers of victor One persons curiosity Category:Characters Category:Vampires